Fandral (Earth-11584)
History "Our dear friend and commander has a point. If this incursion by the Jotuns goes unanswered, it will merely invite another...and another...and another. There will be no end to these...incursioning...incursions!" Fandral is an Asgardian warrior and good friend of Thor Odinson, the crown prince of Asgard. A member of the group colloquially known as the Warriors Three, Fandral acts as a sort of ring leader for the group, who are collectively among the greatest warriors in the entirety of Asgard. Thor himself has said that Fandral is the best among them with a blade. Little is known of Fandral's history, other than he befriended the youthful Thor as a young man and the two traveled into battle quite often. Fandral was often consulted for advice by the young Thor, even when said advice would get the two into trouble. Fandral supported Thor when he decided to travel to Jotunheim, disobeying the orders of his father Odin, and accompanied him on the journey without hesitation. Fandral was seriously wounded in the encounter with the Frost Giants though, and was one of the last to be told of Thor's banishment to Earth. When Fandral recuperated (and reluctantly swore allegiance to Loki as the new King of Asgard), he immediately requested the chance to visit his friend, which Loki promptly denied. Suspecting that something was amiss, Fandral convinced the other members of the Warriors Three (as well as the Lady Sif) to travel to Earth in defiance of their king. Once they reached Midgard, they quickly found Thor living with Jane Foster and Dr. Erik Selvig. They explained Loki's lies about Odin, allowing Thor to piece together the puzzle of Loki's scheme. Fandral then aided Thor in the fight against the Destroyer, again nearly coming close to death, before Thor's self-sacrifice restored his power and allowed the God of Thunder to best the armor. Fandral then returned to Asgard with Thor, and aided him in defeating Loki. Following the destruction of the Bifrost, Fandral and the Warriors Three joined with Sif, Thor and Balder in an attempt to bring peace to the wartorn Nine Realms, which were devoid of Asgard's guidance. Succeeding in stopping a revolt on Vanaheim, Fandral and the other Warriors Three were left in that realm to keep the peace until the Bifrost could be fully repaired. This meant that the three of them did not fight in the battle with the Dark Elf Maleketh, although they were seen at the funeral of Asgardian queen Frigga and did distract the guards that allowed Thor to sneak out of Asgard with Loki to take on Maleketh by himself. It is assumed that Fandral, along with the other members of the Warriors Three, were killed in the assault on Asgard by Surtur. Powers & Abilities * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Fandral possesses a lifespan far greater than that of normal human beings, and also possesses greater strength and durability. * Master Swordsman: Fandral is known to be an expert swordsman, preferring a foil known as Fimbuldraugr as his weapon of choice. Findral's swordsmanship has been commented on by Thor, who has called him the best with a blade amongst all Asgardian warriors. Weaknesses Fandral has many of the same character flaws as Thor, namely pride and hot-headedness, with a tendency towards troublemaking. Despite being the unofficial leader of the Warriors Three, he often defers to Sif in most cases, appearing more in a supporting role as a fighter than as a primary combatant. Still, his bravery and skill should not be taken lightly. Film Details Fandral appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 universe. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Zachary Levi. * Thor (2011) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian